rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lazarus Draken
Lazarus is an exceptionally powerful Zarosian Mahjarrat, although he has a tendency to hide his skills from others, unless they are close friends/allies. He is particularly skilled in accessing other realms, most notable of which being the Shadow realm, the Abyss, and the Void. Appearance, Personality, and Beliefs Appearance Lazarus' favored human form is that of a middle-aged man (Looks about 40ish) with silver hair, and rather notable piercing crimson eyes. He has yet to be seen outside of a ritual in his Lich Form, so I shall not include it. Personality Lazarus is generally stoic, generally only showing real emotion around Azrael or Connwaer. He is nearly allways abnormally calm, even when in combat or a likewise dangerous situation, and fear is not exactly in his vocabulary. Despite being a Mahjarrat, he has some degree of control over his thirst for power, although he still finds combat entertaining. He also has an everlasting sense of curiosity, which lead to his eventual skill in multiple areas. Beliefs Despite his warlike nature, Lazarus dislikes killing innocents, or people he is familiar with. Alongside this, he would not kill any honorable warrior without reason, as he has light respect of anyone brave enough to challenge him. Arrival from Freneskae Similar to most Mahjarrat, Lazarus arrived to Gielinor with various other Mahjarrat, along with the Menaphite god Itchlarin. However, due to his independent nature, and outright dislike of the thought of working for another, he ended up fleeing from Itchlarin's service, going on to wander Gielinor. As he began wandering, he took a particular interest in magicks, due to his curiosity and vast imagination, which were typical traits of most skilled mages. He traveled about, learning in his earlier wanderings about the standard spellbook, and even making a few innovations of his own. (Said innovations will be listed in the powers section.) Service to Zaros Towards the end of his early wanderings, Lazarus got word that the Mahjarrat had joined Zaros, and became curious as to how that came to be. He proceeded to seek out Zaros' army, which he slipped into, disguised as a lower class Mahjarrat in order to keep attention away from himself. He served in a legion lead by a fellow Mahjarrat by the name of Erizech. In his time there, he grew to respect Zaros for his seemingly open mind, and his intelligence, as well as learning ancient magicks. However, his time with the army came to an unexpected end when he accidentally "Disrespected" a general of another legion, a ripper demon by the name of Alz'their. This lead to the two of them having a fight, more or less, for honor. During the fight, Lazarus was forced to use his full potential in order to beat Alz'their, revealing him. As he retreated, he sealed the demon's soul into it's own skull (Which had been cut off during the fight) and took it with him as he fled. The Challenge Since his cover was blown, Lazarus was forced to flee from the army, traveling towards what is now Varrock. He was four weeks into his journey when suddenly, Erizech, his former legion leader, dropped to the ground in front of him. Erizech had been sent to give Lazarus an offer, or a challenge, really. The two were to fight, and if Lazarus won, he was free to go without hindrance from the Zarosian army, if he lost, he would lose his life. Lazarus knew he'd be taking his chances with this, him being weakened, and Erizech being almost at the same level as him at the time, but he also knew that if he declined this offer, Zaros would likely send someone he couldn't defeat. He accepted the challenge, and the two engaged in battle, Erizech being a magick user, the same as Lazarus. The fight raged on for three days, at mid-day mark of the third day, the two were both nearly out of magickal energy. Lazarus began charging an earth spell, and whether it be fate, or luck, Erizech had just ran his reserves dry, and was left defenseless as the spear of earth burst through his right shoulder. That blow, combined with the wear of fighting for the last three days, had worn Erizech to the point of surrender. He gave Lazarus an approving look as he left, respecting his power, and took word of Lazarus' victory to Zaros. Lazarus made it to his destination with no further hindrance. The tale of the Cythraul Distryw * This section has been made mostly due to the fact that it plays into "The Challenge", as well as the fact that it is Lazarus' main weapon, and I find it important to specify.(This section will also double as a more in-depth version of the fight between Lazarus and Alz'their.) It was nigh time Alz'their and Lazarus fought, and Lazarus sought to make a weapon suitable for defeating the demon. He spent hours on end working on a spear, one with a crescent blade that could cut as well as stab. The crescent blade was a silvthril alloy, and the shaft of elder wood. He looked upon his work proudly, enhancing the spear with magick so that it would be nearly weightless, but also very difficult to break or even dent. By now it would be time for the two to fight, so, taking the spear (Which had not been named yet) the two faced off. The fight was no more than a day, but it was fierce. Lazarus dealt blow after blow on Alz'their due to his superior agility and strength, but Alz'their had gotten in a rake across Lazarus' back, which bled profusely. Lazarus stabbed the spear deep into the demon's chest, not far from the heart, ichor flowing down the crescent blade, as well as onto the shaft, and Lazarus, recognizing what that ichor could do, embedded it in the spear. The effect was instantaneous, the blade sharpening supernaturally, and now it allowed him to channel magick through it just as well as any staff. He jerked the spear from Alz'their's chest, then swinging it brutally, crescent blade first, at his neck. The blade, what with it's new enhancement, cut through the demon's neck without great difficulty, the beast's weighty head falling with a thump to the ground. Lazarus, taking the skull and fleeing (Due to his cover being blown during the fight), trapped Alz'their's soul in the skull, and departed. For three weeks and five days afterwards, Lazarus spent much of his time enhancing the spear with many enchantments. Notes on the Cythraul Distryw * In terms of durability, it is almost as hard to break as dragon metal. * Due to the elder wood shaft, as well as the demon's ichor, the spear doubles as a staff. * It can both cut and stab, due to it's crescent blade. * The crescent blade is made of silvithril, and is therefore effective against Vyre, and a handful of other creatures. * The spear itself is about as long as Lazarus is tall. (In human form.) * This weapon is also basically the only weapon he will ever use while in archangel form, due to the others conflicting with his Archangel nature. How the title came to be Lazarus' title, the Archangel of the Void, came to be in the early god wars, in a fight against K'ril Tsutsaroth. At the time, Lazarus had been traveling with Connwaer, his Shadow Demon companion, when they came across K'ril Tsutsaroth, along with his bodyguards consisting of around sixty demons of different variety. They engaged him and Connwaer due to Lazarus' somewhat noticeable place in the God Wars, being not on any particular side, just wandering about, killing or disabling any who got in his way. Shortly before this time, he had found Connwaer (The sword, not the Shadow Demon.) and he fought with it, using it's amplifying properties to his advantage. After dispatching K'ril's bodyguards, Lazarus and Connwaer (The demon.) sustaining only minor injuries, as the general himself had not fought, preferring to let his guards deal with them. K'ril then charged us, cleavers slicing brutally through the air, which Lazarus and Connwaer both dodged with ease, both being quite agile. The fight thereafter was rough, Lazarus and Connwaer too swift for K'ril to get many blows in (Although Connwaer took a nick to the leg) and K'ril taking multiple blows from my shadow magicks, but despite the blades amplifying qualities, he did not seem to be injured greatly. It was three days after the fight had first ensued that it came to a close. Lazarus came to realize that conventional methods were not going to get him anywhere, and while it was risky, he decided to test his somewhat recently discovered Void Magicks. (As the section I intend to add, which will explain how he discovered has not been added yet.) He planted the sword Connwaer into the ground, mumbling the incantation for the spell quietly, as he finished each of the twelve lines of the incantation, a set of pitch black wings formed on his back. He brung the incantation to a close, the magick springing forth from his outstretched hand, the other being on the enchanted sword. A pitch black sphere of energy formed in front of his hand, splitting into many smaller ones. They stormed towards K'ril, who tried desperately to escape, as he was not familiar with this type of magick, but the small spheres trailed him endlessly, hooked to his magickal signature. When the first sphere inevitably made contact, it seemed to have no effect, but as the rest followed, a pure black veil of darkness would spread across K'ril's body, enveloping him in an energy-absorbing cacoon. Lazarus then took the time to mutter another incantation under his breath, this one for a shadow magick spell. The wings would fade away as he began the incantation, spears of pure shadow forming behind him as K'ril struggled to escape from the cocoon. As Lazarus finished the incantation, the spears would fly forth, five in total. two lodged themselves into each of K'ril's shoulders. Another the right side of his ribcage. The final two pierced his ankle area. With K'ril significantly weakened, though not completely killed, (As Lazarus had used up too much energy earlier to completely kill him.) Lazarus quickly departed with Connwaer, traveling through the Shadow Realm to a safer location. Meeting Connwaer The early God Wars is the time when Lazarus first met Connwaer. (Note,this takes place before "How the title came to be".) It was a stormy day, and Lazarus was trudging wearily about, heading now towards the area that in now Yanile. Lightning struck not too far away, and it caught Lazarus' eye. He'd felt a strong magickal presence, and the lightning had struck in it's direction. He walked over, peering down from a hill not far from where it had struck. There were two beings fighting, one, quite evident to Lazarus, was a Demon, a Shadow Demon to be particular. (This, although he did not know at the time, was Connwaer.) The other was an Orc, and a rather large one at that, even by orcish standards. The two had been fighting, it seemed, and Lazarus gazed upon the battle warily, not sure if they might turn on him. The two continued their fight, clashing weapons with each other, and the orc quite obviously had the upper hand. Lazarus was quite annoyed by now, the orc had the demon pinned, axe held to his throat. While Lazarus saw the use the orc might be to him, he despised their lack of intelligence, and decided to save the demon. Lazarus, wielding Cysgod, would mutter an incantation under his breath, a spear of shadow flying towards, and impaling itself into the orc's side, as well as knocking him away. He then, taking the orc's current state of being stunned to his advantage, and slammed Cysgod into it's neck with both hands. The orc, having quite tough skin, and the fact that his neck was quite thick, made it difficult, but well within the blade's possibilities.It sliced through his neck with a crunch as bone broke, and it exited cleanly out of the other side, the orc's head falling to the floor. Lazarus turned, facing the Shadow demon . "You have saved my life, stranger, and for that I am grateful, may I know your name?" An odd trait for a demon, having some tact, though not the strangest thing Lazarus had ever seen. "My name is Lazarus, and yours, demon?" "Connwaer. For saving me, you have secured my favor, and I would gladly help you in times of need." Lazarus chuckled. "I appreciate that, Connwaer, but times now are quite dangerous, and I ask that you travel with me, is that acceptable?" Connwaer stared at him for a moment, his crimson eyes looking dead into mine. "I suppose so, you have shown admirable strength, and if I'm not mistaken, you have much more to show." "Indeed I do, Connwaer, indeed I do....." They walked off, to spend the rest of the God Wars together, and much of the time afterwards. Powers * This section is subject to change as Lazarus is forever curious, and thus is constantly furthering his knowledge of magick. I may at times also forget to add things when they are learned, so I would prefer you not judge me for that. Void Magick- Perhaps the most notable of Lazarus' innovations, and the one that gained him his nickname, Void magick originates from a realm called the Void, it has energy-draining quality,as well as the ability to pass through certain things. (Generally only used in private rp, so as to avoid scrutiny) ***If you would prefer to get a more advanced explanation for it, please contact me in-game (My username is the same on here as it is on rs) or tell me so in the comments below.*** Molecular Reconstruction- By manipulating the base element of an object, Lazarus can reconstruct it so that suits his tastes, such as making buildings unstable by reconstructing important parts. (This particular power is legitimized by the fundamentals of Alchemy, and is therefore usable in public rp.) Sphaera Virtutem- An aura that Lazarus can emit at will, generally characterized by his eyes turning an obsidian color. Causes chills and unease, can be cause unintentionally by physical or mental stress on Lazarus' part. Shadow Magick- Of all the ancient magicks, Lazarus is most proficient at Shadow Magicks, being able to easily access the shadow realm, as well as his vast imagination allowing him to do many different things. Lunar Magick- Lazarus now has low-level mastery of the lunar spellbook. Ancient Magicks- Lazarus is skilled in all forms of ancient magicks, shadow magick being his best. (Which is why I gave it it's own description.) Standard Magicks- Lazarus mastered the standard magicks during his wanderings, and has scince then made innovations into them. Enchantment Magick- Often used in conjunction with his sheer ability as a smith to make his crafts even more deadly or effective, Lazarus is notably skilled in Enchantments. Pyromancy- Pyromancy, or Fire Magick, is Lazarus' most often used form of Standard Magick, as well as his most powerful. Necromany- Lazarus has vast ability in necromnacy, although he rarely uses it. Summoning- Like necromancy, he is very skilled in summoning due to years of training. Healing- In both Lunar, and Blood magick based healing, Lazarus is considered a master in his own right, able to mend bones and seal wounds in very little time. Frequently used Spells Flame of the Void- Incantation: Flamma de Vacous. This spell generates extremely hot black fire around Lazarus' hand of choice, and can be used for a physical attack, or shot at enemies, both powerful enough to burn most any physical substance. Sacred fire- Incantation: Fulgura Flammae. This spell generates extremely hot blue fire around Lazarus' hand of choice, and can be used for both physical and ranged attacked. Considerably more powerful than Flame of the Void. Hands of Mending- Incantation:Manus Reficientes. This spell covers Lazarus' hands in a soft golden glow, and is his most powerful form of healing magick. He made this spell by mixing lunar healing with blood magick, allowing him to preform outstanding medical feats with not an awful lot of effort. Lightning Reflexes- Incantation: Fulgur Ieiunium Reflexo. This spell allows Lazarus to move at greatly increased speed, as well as improving his reflexes greatly. Winds of Fate- Incantation: Parva Turbo. The creates a small sphere of spiraling wind, which can be thrown at, or thrusted into an enemy, the later of which would most likely cause them to spin away. (Can be melded into a different shape than a sphere.) Winds of Fate v2- Incantation: Tempestas Magna Fati. This creates a significantly larger sphere of spiraling wind, which can generally only be thrown, but in the right hands (Such as it's inventor, Lazarus) it can be thrust into another person or thing. (Can be melded into a different shape than a sphere.) Archangel Powers * I have added this section due to constant questions in-game about what Lazarus' archangel form gives him, also note that he will never use this form unless fighting Azrael, a god, or a similarly powerful being, or unless he's attempting to escape a situation. * When in this form he has twelve constantly present wings of pure black. Note that these are not physical, but made from void energy, and thus immune to physical or magickal attacks. Otherwise Lazarus appears as he normally does, but with black glowing eyes. Magick- When in Archangel form, he has a significantly greater grasp on magick, able to do things most would consider nearly impossible. Defence- In terms of defense when in Archangel form, Lazarus is nearly invulnerable to all forms of attack, completely invulnerable to magick and ranged, nearly so in melee. Speed- Atop Lazarus' already admirable speed, in Archangel form, it is nearly doubled, making him much faster than most beings. Melee- Asisted by the speed his Archangel form grants, his melee powers are greatly superior than in his regular form. Persuasion- Already silver-tongued, Lazarus' Archangel form has a tendency to make people want to listen to him, only the strong willed are immune to this. Known weaknesses- He is still susceptible to trickery, however, as Lazarus is very intelligent, this is not advised. Assuming you could separate one of his weapons from him (Which is almost impossible) they each have the potential to kill him, when used correctly. Summoning- When in this form, Lazarus has the ability to summon things with little to no difficulty. Necromancy- When in this form, similar to summoning, he can preform necromancy much easier. Healing- In his Archangel state, his healing capabilities are increased greatly, allowing him to preform nigh impossible medical feats. Weapons (Note, I've yet to come up with names for some of them, so bear with me.) Cysgod (Formerly Connwaer) - An enchanted sword he acquired during the God Wars, which works as an amplifier for shadow magicks, as well as void magick, albeit on a larger scale. (Due to recent events this sword now amplifies shadow magick just as much as it does void.) Delfringer- An enchanted sword he acquired during the God Wars, which works as an amplifier for divine magicks. Void Staff- A staff he created himself by putting the power of the void inside a staff, which caused it to mutate to suit the energy. Works as an amplifier for void magicks. Exquisite staff (Yet to find a suitable name)- A staff he acquired during the God Wars, which he has yet to figure out how it works. Rapiers of the Shadow Thorn- Dual rapiers which are imbued with the power of shadow magick, able to pierce most metals, as well as carrying a toxin which slows a person's reactions. Each rapier was imbued with a half of the soul of an old poisons master that Lazarus once knew, his soul continuing his line of work inside the rapiers. Axe of Y Lofrod- A large axe with a skull embedded in it, the skull housing Alz'their's soul, which gives it the ability to cut through any living thing soundlessly, as well as making it much lighter than the average axe of it's size. (Keep in mind that the axe is four foot three, making it almost as tall as Lazarus himself.) The Cythraul Distryw- The spear Lazarus killed Alz'their with, enchanted by his ichor, as well as the various enchantments Lazarus has placed on it since. Weapon Trivia * Y Lofrod means The Assassin in welsh. * Cysgod means shadow in welsh. * Cythraul Distryw roughly translates to Demon Destroyer in welsh. Skills. *This is to cover what I did not put in the table at the top, beside occupation, note, this may be added on to over time Magick- Lazarus is exceptionally skilled in magick, as exhibited by his innovations. Crafting- Lazarus is equally skilled at crafting, which he uses the materials that he makes to make pieces for his inventions, as well as other things. Smithing- Lazarus generally uses this with Enchanting, it is also worth noting the he smithed most of his own weapons. Runecrafting- Despite not needing to use runes, due to being a Mahjarrat, Lazarus took a peculiar interest in the crafting of runes. Geology- Due to his time spent wandering, as well as curiosity in magick, he has been lead to several places along, and outside of Gielinor, allowing him vast amounts of knowledge of many lands. Science- Lazarus has advanced understanding of science, which he applies to multiple things, including his ability to reconstruct things on a molecular level. Inventing- Lazarus is notable in his vast creativity and curiosity, often making intuitive things to further his or his allies' cause. Swordplay- Lazarus' skill with swords, as well as many other weapons, is comparable to his skill in magick. Spearplay- Lazarus' preferred method of melee fighting, the only spear he is known to have is the one he killed Alz'their with. Ranged Combat- Lazarus' ranged combat would have to be one of his weakest areas, having been extremely non-developed until he underwent training by an Elf. Lazarus' current skill in ranging is above average, but it would be foolish to compare it to his Magick or Melee capabilities. It is worth noting he is most skilled with throwing knives, preferring them for their stealth. Cunning- His ability to weasel his way out of agreements, and be generally persuasive is comparable to Sliske's. Allies Lazarus' allies are few, him not being a very trusting person. Azrael- A fellow Mahjarrat he often spends time with, and perhaps the only person he trusts. Dimitri Voshan- An acquaintance who Azrael introduced him to, also a Mahjarrat. Wieshen- A shadow demon who has his own agenda, Lazarus places some trust in Wieshen, but he's well aware of how tricky shadow demons can be. Connwaer- Another Shadow demon who Lazarus met in the early god wars, and has been a close companion ever since. Alz'their- Although dead, he is still conscious within his skull, which allows him to communicate with Lazarus. Alztheir seems to have a grudging respect for him, due to his fighting abilities. Kel'Thuzad- A human-turned-lich. Lazarus first met him in the fifth age and later took part in his ascension to lichdom. The relationship between the two is unstable, as Lazarus later slew him to save someone from him. Current Location * Subject to change, for obvious reasons. Lazarus is currently in hiding and his location is unknown to anyone, though it is presumed he's gone far north. (If you want something made in-character, join my friend chat, and we can discuss details, and as I mentioned earlier in this page, my username is Lazarus Dr) The Notes Zemouregal's Notes state: "An exceptionally powerful one of our number, rather mysterious. He was considered to be rather weak until his participation in the God Wars. He's mysterious, and suspected to still follow Zaros. He's oddly emotionless." Other Information In an attempt to limit himself more around humans, Lazarus now wears three pairs of weights at all times, which he can change the weight of at any given moment with molecular reconstruction. The locations of these weights are: one on each calf, one on each thigh, and one on each bicep, and the one on his right arm is cloaked by shadow magick. Recent Events (Do note that realistically, this was a while ago, just nothing new has happened.) Lazarus recently fought a fellow Mahjarrat of similar power and sustained injury, and has since went into hiding to recover and train. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Male Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lawful Category:Neutral